Survivor: Tuvalu
by eurotrashbbx1
Summary: 18 castaways battle it out in the islands of Tuvalu for a million dollars and the title of Sole Survivor.


_**Greetings Fanfic world. As this will be my first series, forgive me for the amateur writing and any slip-ups or mistakes. I'll double check everything and try to make sure that you all have a great reading experience. If there are still some mistakes, then please aware me of it. Criticism is welcome. That said, here is the introduction of the cast.**_

Meet The Cast

"Hello, I'm Jeff Probst. You probably know me from the hit reality TV series 'Survivor' where I play host to an unforgiving and cruel game. Today, I'm here to introduce a brand new cast of 18 castaways, all different personalities hand selected by our casting department (who apparently is just one person), looking to Outwit, Outplay and Outlast each other to win $1 million and the title of sole survivor. Here are the 18 hopefuls:"

Alex Bergen, 20, photographer, from Chicago

"The youngest player in the game, and certainly the most energetic one. Alex might look like he just hit puberty, but this spunky soul doesn't go out without a getting a fight or giving one."

Alina Wesburn, 27, currently unemployed, from New Jersey

"Coming from a aristocratic background, one might be surprised to know that Alina has chosen to take a harder path of life. She hopes to have an adventure in life and try new experiences. She's fierce, arrogant and bratty, but also very conniving."

Brie Manuela Jones, 28, computer engineer, from Delaware

"Brie is not at all what she seems. She may look like a calm and introverted girl with glasses, but inside, she's a tough nut to crack. With her intelligence sufficiency, Brie can be a good asset for anyone in the game."

Carla Shimmers, 33, surfer, from Jacksonville

"Being a professional surfer, water is in her veins. She can overcome any wave that rushes upon her. She can twist and maneuver her way out of anything, just like she does in the waters."

Daniel Pilesworth, 31, salesman, from Texas

"Daniel may not have the most interesting job description, but his personality makes up for the missing spice. Athletic, outgoing and confident; Daniel is full of charm and charisma and also extremely popular with the ladies."

Debbie Cosworth, 23, student and waitress, from Buffalo

"Debbie describes herself as shy and naïve. And while that not be the best asset for a game like Survivor, Debbie is determined to make it through, evolve herself throughout and overcome her fears."

Garrett Jameson, 37, auto mechanic, from Arkansas

"From far away, he may seem like a plump and dull hobo, but when you get close, you see what Garrett truly is like. He's gritty, rugged, and above all, strong. He's a true patriot and hopes to make it to the military one day."

Gunther Vanders, 26, waiter, from New Jersey

"Gunther is a very simplistic man. He leads a happy life and enjoys the smallest things. Even with his low salary job, he is satisfied. He joined Survivor not for the title (although that won't certainly be too bad for him) but for the sheer experience that comes once in a lifetime."

Jack Pugard, 35, broker, from Columbus

"Like Gunther, Jack also leads a fairly content life. With a wife and a kid, he hopes to win the million to support his family and give back to his loved ones. He's posh and straightforward; not at all afraid of other people's opinions."

Germaine Clements, 41, nurse and mother of two, from Wichita

"Sporting a gorgeous afro, being a nurse and a mother of two, no one knows how Germaine keeps it all at balance. She is collected and calculative, while being compassionate and caring too. Germaine certainly isn't an easy target."

Jon Reager, 36, newspaper editor, from New York

"Jon works at a daily basis, and is most likely to be seen hanging around his office, sorting out all the papers. He's hardworking and opinionated; having a way with words. He's definitely a very good leader."

Ken Tamaz, 25, writer, from San Jose

"Ken is probably a goblin at this game. He's not a leader, but also never at risk of getting booted out. He's cunning and divisive, which makes him a chameleon. Not necessarily a great advantage though."

Rachel Aniston, 24, model, from Idaho

"Being a model with perfect tanned skin and a smoldering face, Rachel isn't reluctant to admit that she gets by with her looks. She even plans to win over someone, and make her way to the final.

She's not afraid of making enemies, she just wants the million."

Raggard Reyes, 29, policeman, from Fort Knox

"A tough, stone-faced, man of the law; Raggard is stone-cut for Survivor. He's physically well built, and has very sharp skills. Having undergone governmental training, he has all the right skills to go far"

Ryan Trekkenson, 29, wilderness expert, from Mississippi

"Ryan has gone to missions in Congo, Zimbabwe, and the Philippines, so the harsh and savage living conditions of Survivor may be nothing new to him. He has a passion for wildlife, and is determined to win Survivor."

Teresa Cola, 31, teacher, from Indianapolis

"Behind that timid and pale-looking face, hides a tough and aggressive woman. Teresa is strong and determined to make it through. She can devise a plan any minute and can overcome any challenge thrown at her."

T.J. Jonathan, 25, receptionist, from Milwaukee

"T.J. can be described as an adrenaline-filled, outgoing and sporty millennial, but he's also a smart and calculative receptionist. He often brings out the best of his qualities and helps others a lot. He hopes to win the million and explore the world."

Zeke Dattona, 22, video game developer, from Boston

"Tired of being given the label of a nerd his whole life, Zeke joins Survivor in hopes to show people that he can be tough too. He is smart and technical. He's versatile and is easily trustworthy; a trait he wishes to exploit."

And there you have it, the 18 castaways who will defy hunger, thirst, and pain, for the title of Sole Survivor.


End file.
